What the L?
by Luci-I'mHome
Summary: After the Kira case, everyone has moved on. A few years later, Mello is confronted by an old 'friend', it seems there's a new case in London that L needs assisting in. Rated T for language, plus a little MattxMello, maybe BBxL on the side.


**Whats up people?**

**lol, im not quite sure if you put this here or what, but I going to do it anyways. So, this is the first, non-school examined story that I plan on finishing. I have a Percy Jackson one that im contemplating on.**

**On that note.. enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I was walking through the back alleys of Manhattan. Being the head of the Mafia there, I had to learn to keep my public appearances to a minimum. I was on a chocolate run. Only because my stupid roommatebest friend Matt was too lazy to get off his ass, put his new 3DS down, and go get it for me. It was dark and rainy, so it was easier to conceal myself amongst the people when I had to. You'd think I'd feel safer using this to my advantage right? Wrong. Since I had left the store, I had continued to have this feeling of being followed. Like, hardcore stalked. Now let me tell you something a little bit about myself, my senses have never been wrong, nor will they ever be, I assure you that. And this time they were telling me that if I didn't get off the streets soon, I was in trouble. By the way, in case you were wondering, the name's Mello.

I started to quicken my pace and used every alleyway I could, while still moving in the direction of my apartment. Wait a damn second... I'm the head of the Mafia! Why the hell am I running from a stalker? I stopped at this thought and whipped around. No one was behind me. I slid my hand into my coat pocket and rested it on my gun and waited.

Soon enough, a man just taller than me, about 6' even with messy black hair, a white long sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans came sauntering around the corner of the alley entrance. As he walked closer I could inspect him in the light of the street lamp behind me. Wide, dark gray eyes with dark circles under them from a lack of sleep stared at me. He was hunched over slightly, which made him shorter than he actually was, but he was still quite tall**.** At first glance, I would have said this man was L, the world's greatest detective and my idol. But I knew better, that sadistic grin placed on his face and the crazed glint in his eye told me this was not L, but one among his first group of successors, B, or Backup as he so hates to be called. You could also call him Beyond Birthday, or BB for short, the serial killer behind the Los Angeles BB Murder cases.

I knew him way back in the orphanage when I was about 9 and he was 16, I was trying to sneak into the kitchen to get some chocolate, when I ran into him there stealing all the jam we had. Why the dude wanted jam, I will never know. When I asked him, he said the strawberry jam closely resembled blood so it was his favourite, but never really answered my question. He helped me get a couple bars of chocolate and we promised never to speak of it to anyone. I broke my promise and told Matt, but he never talked to anyone but me, so it was safe.

I subconsciously grabbed the rosary around my neck and started backing up toward the wall; B closing in on me like a cat on a mouse. He flicked his pocket knife out and held it against my neck. I didn't struggle, knowing very well that if I made any move, I would be cut into bite sized pieces. He'd probably eat me too...like whatshisface from Silence of the Lambs... wasn't he a cannibal? Anyways, getting off topic. He chuckled, his eyes piercing into mine. His weight shifted to push harder against mine.

"Lawlipop* is requesting your help with a case." He grinned wildly at my frightened expression.

"Lo-lollipop?" I gulped.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, you know, L?"

"L... Why does he need my help? Isn't that what that damn sheep's for?" I spat.

"Well, he's invited too; Lawlie was hoping you two could set aside your differences and help him crack another Death Note case in London."

It had been a while since I had saw that sheep boy, or Near if you will. He was the top student of my generation of successors; I was number two to him and only him. Before, I was number one, but that was all flushed down the drain when that little albino boy waltzed into _my _orphanage. Ever since then, I have hated him, that big headed brat was always one step ahead of me. That's the reason I left the orphanage at 14, I was sick of being saw as number two; I was going to track down Kira myself. Then I would be back to number one and rub it all in that albino bitch's face. Those feelings had died down a bit after I joined the Mafia here, I had a new objective. And they almost went away after gaining my title as the big boss.

This was probably my only chance to get to work with L, so I decided that if I had to work with Near, I'd suck it up like the big boy I am.

"Matt can come too right?" I wasn't going to leave him alone, he wouldn't survive without me.

"Of course, I don't see why not? That's was that kid with the goggles right? The one that use to follow you around like a puppy?"

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, that's Matt, and he still does that."

B smirked at that, he leaned back, his weight completely off me. He dropped the knife from my neck and flicked it back into his pocket. Reaching into his other pocket, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. I gingerly took it from his fingers and opened it; it was an address with a date and time on it.

I looked up to say goodbye, but he had already left. I needed to get home, I was cold and wet, plus I needed to tell Matt about the case, we were to meet L, Near and Beyond tomorrow at 1:00pm and I needed some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*I know 'Lawliet' is pronounced 'low light'. but I can see Beyond using that pet name to bug him. xD<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of my fanfic!**

**I loooveeee criticizm :) If I spelt anything wrong, or had terrible grammar anywhere, pleeaaasseee let me know****! **

**xxDarkObsession **


End file.
